Operation Land Ho!
Operation Land Ho! is the ninth episode of the sixth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, as well as the 63rd overall in the series. It aired on July 15, 2016 on Cartoon Network. Official Description The last remaining ninja gets help from old allies to help him stop Nadakhan's ceremonial wedding from taking place. Plot As Jay falls from the sky into Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk, he is found by Ed and Edna, who debate on whether or not to help him. Edna asks Jay what happened to him, and leads him into their trailer. Meanwhile, Doubloon and Clancee are preparing Nya for the wedding, with her being resentful towards Nadakhan and claiming she will not marry him. Just then, Dogshank returns from Tiger Widow Island and sends Squiffy and Bucko to find Jay. She then enters and forces Nya into her dress: in addition, she finds the Tiger Widow venom and ordersto dispose of it. Back at the junkyard, Jay relays his story to his parents, remarking that it is up to him alone to save [[Ninjago Island|Ninjago]. Ed scolds Jay, telling him that he doesn't know a boy from a junkyard who can't scrape up a few friends when necessary. Jay realizes this and flies away from the junkyard on his dragon. He first recruits Dareth who has been struggling to find new talent since the Ninja's' disappearance and eagerly accepts. Jay then finds Captain Soto, Skylor, Echo Zane, Ronin and the Commissioner (the latter arresting Ronin who has gone back to being a thief despite receiving a clean record) to help him. They gather in the police department and Jay explains the situation and its solution, calling it "Operation Land Ho." The plan consists of the group getting a ride on a piece of land being used for New Djinjago, then Jay will use his final wish to turn Nadakhan into a mortal. However, they are overheard by two of the Djinn's spies, who hurriedly escape. Squiffy is caught by the Commissioner, but Bucko gets away. The group gets on to Djinnjago and Jay sneaks outside of Nya's room. Jay tries to get in but Nya claims the window bars will not budge. Nadakhan comes in and Jay attempts to make his wish but fails. Jay's team is attacked by Nadakhan's soldiers as the wedding begins. They hide in a wooden shack after Jay obtains the Sword of Souls. Captain Soto says that Jay can rescue the other Ninja trapped inside, but is not guaranteed that he will be able to get out. After Echo Zane gives Jay entry, the latter finds the other Ninja, as well as Wu and Misako, cast under a spell rendering them unconscious. Meanwhile, the rest of the team is ambushed by Nadakhan's soldiers. Ronin gives each of them a simple tool to defend themselves, which they all manage to do. Back in the sword, Jay has woken up the inhabitants, and they escape from the sword, making it out just in time, though Jay barely makes it out after a brief struggle with Clouse. Their exit causes an explosion which tears the shack apart, effectively getting rid of nearby guards. As the two groups reunite, Wu asks if everyone is safe; Jay responds by saying that one Ninja remains to be rescued and asks who wants to crash a wedding, which is met with multiple cheers. Cast *Bucko - Brian Dobson *Clancee - Ian James Corlett *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Director - Ian James Corlett *Dogshank - Nicole Oliver *Echo Zane - Brent Miller *Ed Walker - Colin Murdock *Edna Walker - Jillian Michaels *Girl Pirate - Heather Doerksen *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pirate Gaurd - Alan Marriott *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Punk - Brent Miller *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Soto - Alan Marriott *Squiffy - Michael Adamthwaite *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Chen's Noodle House *Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk *Lighthouse Prison *New Ninjago City *Ninjago Museum of History *Yang's Haunted Temple Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Notes *For the first time in this episode, people go inside the Temple of Airjitzu without having to worry about being turned into ghosts or getting attacked by them, as the Raid Zeppelin was used to cleanse the structure in "Wishmasters." *This marks the first time the internal structure of the Djinn Blade is seen. *This episode marks Skylor's first major appearance since "The Corridor of Elders," though she did make a cameo in "Curseworld, Part I." It also marks Griffin Turner and Tox's first appearance since "The Corridor of Elders," though in this episode they appear very briefly within the Djinn Blade. *This is the first time that Captain Soto is shown wearing his traditional pirate outfit since episode seventeen, "Ninjaball Run"—forty-seven episodes earlier, which aired four years before this episode. *This episode marks Kai's first appearance since episode fifty-eight, "Misfortune Rising," Zane's since episode fifty-nine, "On a Wish and a Prayer," and Wu, Misako and Clouse's first appearances since episode fifty-seven, "Enkrypted." It is Wu's first speaking role since the season's first episode, "Infamous." *The new Djinjago, built from pieces of Ninjago, appears completed for the first time, with bridges and towers built to connect the chain of floating "islands" instead of chains and anchors. *When Jay is in the Djinn Blade, Griffin Turner can be seen floating around, having been absorbed into the Blade by Nadakhan sometime after the Djinn received it from his father. Tox and Chamille were also briefly seen when Jay entered the blade and turned around after. *Clouse is not a ghost in this episode, despite appearing as one in "Infamous" and "Public Enemy Number One." This could be due to the fulfillment of his second wish, to be a mortal again, while being imprisoned. *Skylor is wearing a new Amber suit, in the style of the Ninjas' Airjitzu suits; yet she retains her old symbol and her arms and hood are colored maroon instead. *This episode marks the first time Jay takes the official role as leader of the team, largely because his third wish is the best chance of defeating the Djinn. *Although previously seen performing the most basic martial arts, Echo Zane fights the Sky Pirates using well-known slapstick moves such as the "stepping on a rake" gag. *It is revealed that Nadakhan had truly loved Dilara, rather than just for the infinite wishes. *Jay kicking Clouse to escape the Djinn Blade is similar to Nya kicking P.I.X.A.L. in "The Surge." *The events of this episode were soon erased due to Jay's final wish. *This is the first episode to use an exclamation point at the end of the episode's title. Errors *When Echo Zane spots Squiffy and Bucko, his mouth doesn't move (seen on the window's reflection). *When Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Zane escape from the Djinn Blade, they have swords strap to their backs. It's unknown how they have sword where in the previous episodes they don't use any weapons. *After being forced into Nadakhan's Mother's wedding dress, Nya remarked she hated dresses. This is particularly odd as she has worn them before, including her dress from the first 2 seasons, her casual dress from seasons 3-6, her fancy dress during her and Jay's date, her Kabuki disguise, her new one (or specifically a kimono) in the first episode of Season 10, and one in "Let's Dance." **This may have just been an error in the writing, or voice acting, or such. Gallery MoS63Edna.png MoS63Ed.png MoS63Echo.png MoS63Dressed.png MoS63Dress.png MoS63Dogshank.png MoS63Cyren.png MoS63Cuff.png MoS63Cracks.png MoS63Clouse.png MoS63Charge.png MoS63Buckohere.png MoS63Bucko.png MoS63Brothers.png MoS63Blue.png MoS63AngryEd.png MoS63Map.png MoS63LightningDragon.png MoS63Lighthouse.png MoS63Junkyard.png Jay MoS063.jpg MoS63Jago3.png MoS63Jago2.png MoS63Jago1.png MoS63Income.png MoS63Green2.png MoS63Green1.png MoS63Green.png MoS63Go.png MoS63Found.png MoS63Flying.png MoS63Escape.png MoS63End.png MoS63Mirror.png MoS63Museum.png MoS63Nada1.png MoS63Nada2.png MoS63RoninWings.png MoSCPirate5.png MoS63Noodle.png MoS63Squiffy.png MoS63Teama.png MoS63Out.png MoS63Pirates.png MoS63Plan.png MoS63PLanning.png MoS63Portal.png MoS63Prison.png MoS63Quarters.png MoS63Raid.png MoS63Rise.png MoS63Scrap.png MoS63Soto1.png MoS63Shovel.png MoS63Soup.png MoS63Spies.png MoS63Sword.png MoS63Team.png MoS63Tree.png MoS63Wants.png Category:Ninjago Category:2016 Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Episodes Category:Skybound Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network